Talk:Wizard mode
'S not done. If anyone wants me to add something to it, say the word. I'll DEFINITELY add anything I'm asked to, as long as it's not a silly or 'tarded request. This is meant to be a quick guide, by the way, so don't flame me about how short it is. Also, on that same note, I want to lengthen it. Tell me what I oughta add. Dracious 16:05, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I understand that there's already a page for wishing, and it has how to get artifacts from wizard mode. This is just a quick key, not a full guide. I just thought of something I should add, too... Dracious 17:41, 16 September 2008 (UTC) First part seems okey. Didn't know all the different function keys. But I don't see the value in repeating the information about the wishing page. Why not just add a link to the wish page here? The deeds information for example, seems to be completely redundant. --Soyweiser 11:57, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Hurf durf Value being this is a page you can have open in the background as you play. Should I put this on a separate site or sumaut? Anyway. I'm planning on explaining some other stuff soon; Any ideas on what all I should add in? I like playing about with wizard mode, and this is just my way of contributing. Dracious 20:06, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :You can have any page open while you play. No need to have all information on one page. --Soyweiser 20:51, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Also, I think your guide needs a bit more layout. ::My guide needs layout. Tell me how to lay it out better, or do it yourself, I can use some help. I'm a dolt, I NEED help like this. Dracious 00:02, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::: Now, you need help, but on your user page you say that you are very good at this. I'm beginning to doubt your credentials. How many other guides have you ever made? (I made none so far, only general edits to various wiki's and other stuff). :::Currently you seem to understand lay outing this talk page. Why not apply the same skills you learned here to the guide page. (Just look at other pages, how they did it, and borrow the code). --Soyweiser 16:26, 18 September 2008 (UTC) EDIT I made a pretty nice edit hurr Seriously, you should look at it. And if anyone wants to add in the exact way it calculates fame/exp --> Money and quest prizes, FEEL FREE TO DO IT. I need help D; If you feel like really helping? Contact me at Thombom1931@hotmail.com . I'd be glad to talk with you and stuff. :Are you serious? My and your definitions of nice edits do differ a bit. --Soyweiser 20:51, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Note the hurr and massive sarcasm please sir Dracious 00:01, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, you know what they say about sarcasm and the internet. Personally I just think you looked like an idiot, or a teenager who likes the 'random' concept a bit to much. On wiki's (and the internet in general) it is often best to speak/type as clearly as possible. You are responsible for getting the message across not the reader of your message. Perhaps you should either use around your sarcastic remarks. Or just leave them out. They are not that good. --Soyweiser 16:26, 18 September 2008 (UTC)